


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: 或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Kudos: 6





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈
> 
> ❗️underage sex

3.

哈利度过了完美的一小时。不得不说，虽然他有些心猿意马，但德拉科是个好老师。以前他只是知道德拉科马尔福是个学习仅次于赫敏的学霸，但今天哈利真切的领会到他作为年级第二的水平。

德拉科同赫敏一样都有极其丰富的知识储备，不同的是，后者喜欢将知识点用严谨的逻辑排列组合然后通过不断的重复把这些东西塞进哈利和罗恩的大脑，而前者总是会用自己的话去解释哈利的问题，举有趣的例子好让哈利明白公式成立的规则，有几次哈利被德拉科说的东西逗得笑出了声，并质疑化学家们是否真的曾经在做实验时发生过这些窘事，德拉科只是挑了挑眉并说“事情就是这样的，信不信由你。”

他们踏出学校大门的时候天已经黑透了，月亮爬上杨树枝头，月光映得德拉科的头发散发着柔软的白金色光芒。

“今天马尔福夫人还是在路口等你吗？”哈利问道。

“哦不，她不会来接我了，我现在不住在马尔福庄园里了。”

“什么？”哈利惊讶的瞪大双眼，“你的意思是，你不和你的爸爸妈妈住在一起了？可是为什么？”

德拉科对着天空翻了个白眼，喉咙里发出不耐烦的叹气声，“因为我反对了他们要把我卖给格林格拉斯家的决定，听听这有多荒谬吧，我是疯了才会跟你讲这件事，希望明天当我清醒过来的时候不会悔的肠子都青了。”

哈利愣在原地。德拉科提到“反对”这个词，他还没有精神错乱到开始产生幻听是不是？在过去的一小时里他一直在努力忽略这件事，尽管内心深处有个声音不停的在提醒他，不管你和德拉科此时相处的多么融洽他都没可能会对你产生任何多余的感情，他喜欢阿斯托利亚，他们马上就要订婚了，而那时你该在安娜的店里二层的某间客房内与随便某个陌生人躺在一起，你甚至没有资格被邀请至他们的订婚典礼，当然了，这不是说他很愿意去。

哈利曾十分庆幸他足够坚强到没有当着德拉科的面狼狈的掉眼泪或是存着一丝不该有的奢望去打探德拉科关于这庄婚事的看法，那一定会把他们好不容易制造出的和谐气氛毁得一干二净，哈利的这一天已经足够糟糕了，鉴于它还将在夜晚达到糟糕的峰值，他不允许自己做出任何会破坏这小小慰藉的举动。

然而现在，德拉科却在告诉哈利他的那些不该有的奢望其实不止是奢望？

哈利快要被突如其来的幸运砸晕了，感谢上帝，他从未如此被眷顾过。

“我父亲认为与格林格拉斯家联姻能为我们家带来更多的财富和声望，我得说他是对的，格林格拉斯是我们这最有名望的治安法官，得到他的支持就等于得到了法律的保障，这是个稳赚的买卖，前提是不会把我自己一辈子的幸福搭进去。如果我有个儿子什么的我可能也会叫他去娶那个阿斯托利亚，但那不代表换作是我我会乐意，或者说，至少不是在我十六岁的时候，我甚至还是个该死的处男，在布莱斯已经在他某个继父的帮助下成功混进红灯区给自己找了个妓女破处的时候，我将要把我的贞操永远献给某个我甚至都不算认识的女生，这简直荒谬至极，不是吗，波特？如果你想笑的话现在就可以开始了，我尽量忍住不揍你。”

哈利的确想笑，但他只是紧紧抿着嘴巴，一双弯成月牙的大眼睛在黑夜中闪耀着柔和的光辉。

德拉科转头瞥了他一眼，随后也对自己发出一声嗤笑，

“布莱斯说我只是‘马尔福家大少爷的无病呻吟’，操他的，我敢打赌换做是他他早就撬了他家的保险柜然后抱着钱躲到一个这辈子都不会被他妈妈找到的地方，直到他把那些钱挥霍一空。”

哈利为此放声大笑。

“所以放学的时候，你和阿斯托利亚，我的意思是，我碰巧看到你和她站在一起...”

“她之前托潘西送了我一盒巧克力曲奇饼干，可能是因为我妈妈告诉格林格拉斯夫人我爱吃甜食之类的，我妈妈说她很喜欢我，但说真的，一个十五岁的小女孩明白什么叫喜欢吗？所以我只是把那玩意儿又原封不动的还给她，并告诉她我一点也不喜欢她，当然，是用一种较为婉转的说法，我可不想明天起学校里所有人都在说马尔福少爷把一个低年级的学妹弄哭了。”

听起来就好像你会在意别人觉得你是个随便欺负人的混蛋似的，鉴于你从入学那一天起就在肆无忌惮的欺负我——哈利腹诽到。

“那么你离开马尔福庄园也是因为这个吗？你跟你的父母为此吵架了？”

德拉科懊恼的点点头，

“是，虽然我平时都很注重礼节，不像你，波特，但上个周末当我听到我父亲用那种毋庸置疑的语气宣布我和格林格拉斯的订婚消息，如果不是因为对方未满十六岁，我猜在我得知这件事的时候我已经穿着礼服站在自己的结婚典礼上了，我的面前站着一个穿着一件恐怖的粉色婚纱的陌生女人，我的耳边传来神父的声音，‘德拉科马尔福，从今天往后，无论是顺境或是逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁、你将永远爱着阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，珍惜她，对她忠诚，你愿意吗？‘然后我父亲会代替我说出那句’我愿意‘。”

哈利痴痴地笑着，为德拉科幽默的话语，对方的形容引人入胜，他仿佛已经能够看到德拉科穿着一身黑色西装站在玫瑰花瓣雨里的样子了，那画面真不赖。

“我父亲大概没想到我会对这件事产生这么大的抗拒，我总是，呃，很尊敬他，用潘西的话来说就是事事都听从他的安排。说实话，我也不知道自己是怎么了，我从小就知道作为马尔福家唯一的继承人意味着得到很多的财富，名望，和一场政治联姻。但当这一天真的到来的时候我发现自己没办法接受它，我和我父亲吵了一架然后离开了马尔福庄园，只带着一部手机，一只戒指，一个书包和两张银行卡。但显而易见的，我父亲也不是傻子，他迅速冻结了我的银行卡，在我流落街头之前布莱斯收留了我，除去她母亲经常会带不同的男人回家而他们家的房间隔音实在不怎么好之外，一切都挺好的，我当掉了那个戒指然后给自己买了几身衣服，剩下的钱也还够我花几天，也许我撑不了多久了，反正最后我也会回去庄园然后和格林格拉斯订婚，交换戒指，结婚，生几个愚蠢的小孩……我甚至不知道我该死的还在挣扎什么。”

哈利沉默的听着，感谢浓厚的夜色掩去他脸上落寞的神情，他不知道如何开口安慰身边这个即将步入婚姻坟墓的少年，因为那坟墓里埋葬的也是他情窦初开的暗恋。

哈利从未像今天这样嫌弃德拉科那双长腿，这让他走起路来速度飞快，他们的肩膀一直保持着不近不远的距离，因为德拉科波动的情绪而加大幅度摆动的手臂有时会与哈利的蹭在一起，只是一秒钟的时间，然后德拉科手背的温度就会消失在冷风里。哈利的手指已经冻僵了，有那么一瞬间他感到在身体里涌动着的那股冲动让他想要握住那只近在咫尺的手掌，好让对方能不要走得那么快，毕竟这条路总共也就这么长，他们快要走到头了。

“我看我真的是快疯了，竟然在这里跟你解释这些事，搞得好像我们是什么罗密欧与朱丽叶似的，布莱斯要是知道了绝对会笑掉大牙。”德拉科发出自嘲般的笑声，他们已经走到了路口，路口连接着一条繁华的主干道，哈利猝不及防的暴露在了灯光下，德拉科这时才注意到他脸上僵硬的神色。

“波特，你看起来不太好，你穿的太少了。”德拉科说到。

“没关系，我不冷，我习惯了，至少路灯看起来挺暖和的，呃、不是，我的意思是，它们看起来是那种有保温作用的灯...”哈利说话时口中生出的雾气使他的视线出现短暂的模糊，德拉科的双眼凝视着他，透过那些白雾，视线直直的落在哈利的脸上。

“你的鼻子冻红了，手也冷的像块冰。”德拉科下了结论，然后在哈利再一次开口前脱下了自己身上的夹克外套，将他披在哈利的肩膀上。

哈利瘦小的肩膀完全消失在那件黑色的夹克下，他感觉自己整个被德拉科的气息包围了，他们两个像是存在于一个异度空间里，它可以在任何地方，也可以哪里都不在，只要哈利在心里呼唤它，它就会再次出现，复制此时此刻在这个月亮高悬的夜晚里发生的一切。

他们之间相隔的几英寸距离，德拉科眼底揉进了一缕银色的灰蓝，风吹打指尖的温度，月光洒落德拉科侧脸的角度..所有细枝末节分毫不差的被保存进哈利独有的这个小房间里，这里只站得下两个人，甚至是风也无法从他们彼此中间穿过，一种从未有过的安全感席卷了哈利的内心，当他被锁在狭窄封闭的碗柜里时他从未感觉到安全，而现在，他就站在川流不息的街道口，世界的喧嚣从四面八方朝他涌来，他却觉得自己是安全的，在德拉科与他的夹克之间的这段空间里，时光与月光一同凝固了。

我没有再多的奢望了，哈利想，爸爸妈妈教父在上，请原谅你们没出息的孩子吧。

-tbc


End file.
